Mythical stories are real!
by goddesslyndseylove
Summary: This story follows the life of Ryver as she finds out about a whole other world... And herself? Has a bit of references towards alcohol, drug use, and slightly sexual situations.


**Hiya guys! Im going to go ahead and give this story thing another shot. Hopefully I have improved since my first story (Which I have recently deleted in shame) I expect some flames if any so go ahead :) Anything that will help me improve is welcomed! Sorry if it seems a bit short, im pretty rusty xD**

* * *

**Chapter 1 of Mythical stories are real?!** (A/N: Yay for sucky titles~)

* * *

"Cant I just stay home Chloe!" I whine to my best friend, and roomate, who is rummaging through her closet to find me something ''suitable'' to wear to her boyfriends party, which would consist of a tiny piece of fabric that would barely cover me, too-high-high heels, pounds of makeup and jewelry. "I need to work on an assignment! Heck if you let me stay I'll work on your work that is due for our Ancient civilization culture lecture." I begged hoping that me doing her work, which usually does, allow me to stay back at our cozy 2 bedroom apartment. She looked over her shoulder at me and in her sing song voice "Nope! You my dear need a man, your going to end up all alone and crusty so let me get you prepared for our feminine war for men. Plus I wanna go see Nathan!" I plopped down on her bright pink coverlet which cause some of the clothing she had piled on the bed to fall off. Crossing my arms over my adequate chest I pouted "No fair!" my face was soon covered by a deep burgundy dress that has sequins covering the squared collar. "Oh and these too!" she threw the silver 6 inch stiletto heels towards my feet. While slipping out of my comfortable batman t-shirt I huffed and muttered a curse.

When I was able to get the dress on I felt like it was a second skin. As I slipped on the damned heels I had to balance myself out but flinging my arms outwards "I will agree to go as long as I can get a say in what I wear! I will most definitely NOT wear this-" I move my hands to reference my outfit. "Awee but thats the fun part!" it was her turn to pout as I sighed "You can help me" She yelped in happiness and did a small jump in the air. I made a move towards her overflowing closet and while I was searching she found a strapless peach dress that had a zipper in the front of the dress. "What about this?" she showed me the dress "Hmmm. It has potential" I grabbed it from her "I'll be right back" I ran to my cluttered gypsy like room and threw the dress on my bed, causing my cat to wake up from her nap. As I looked through my I felt the small cat rub against my leg, "Hey Clem!" I leaned down and picked her up and pet her. "Hmm.. Clem what should I wear with that dress" I muttered not expecting an answer. She suddenly wanted to jump out of my arms which she did and she landed near a pair of my favorite high heels, the only ones I own, a pair of inch simple dark brown heels . "You genius cat! What would I do without you!" I reached down and kissed her on the head while grabbing the heels. "These would look amazing with the dress and my dark brown leather jacket. Hmmm now to get my tights" I mumble and walk towards my drawers.

I soon got dressed "I must say I look pretty friggin' cute" I said over my shoulder to Chloe, while I was admiring the outfit in the mirror. She nodded in approval as she was putting the finishing touches to her outfit, which consisted of a little black dress, red high heels, a silver clustered necklace, and a red clutch purse. I put a bit of mousse in my curled, auburn, chest length hair, I found a pair of feather earrings that matched the dress coloring and put them on. I put a light maroon colored lipstick on my puckered lips and made a winged eye with my eyeliner. I looked at my face in the mirror and my reflection shown a heart shaped girl, with pouty lips, a slightly crooked, thin nose, and wide, silver, doe eyes. When I was waiting in the living room for Chloe I couldnt help but look at the tattoo I got 4 years ago. Chloe is a bit of a daredevil you see, she likes to take risks, and bring me along. One of these risks was getting fake and going to get matching tattoos when we were only 16. We both had the money to pay for them from the part time jobs we worked at when we werent at school. We decided to get the infinity sign that said ''Friends'' on the left top ring and ''Forever'' on the bottom right ring. I got mine on my right wrist, Chloe got hers on the left side of her neck.

Looking at the tattoo made me think of all the adventures we have had so far as friends, or sisters, whichever you choose to say. We pretty much are sisters, we tell each other everything, share clothing, a house, and we know we can rely on each other if one of us are in trouble. Pretty much as soon as we graduated we left our small southern hometown of Adrian, Georgia and flew to London, England and bought an apartment and have been going to the same college for the last 2 years Chloe is going to college to try and become a fashion designer and im going to go and become a veterinarian. I have always felt a deeper connection to animals and prefer to be in their company rather than being in a party much like the one im about to go to. My musings were cut short when Chloe was finally ready. The reason im waiting on her is because im the ''designated driver'' I rarely drink or smoke weed and so on so forth.

Nothing really eventful happened on the way to the party but as soon as we get there Chloe, my very best friend, abandoned me to go and hang out with her newest of many boyfriends, Nathan. I didnt really like the guy, he gives me the creeps but I wouldnt do that to Chloe, she believes hes the ''one'' I sat in my 1999 silver Honda civic, who I loving gave the name Sylvia. After 2 hours of waiting I decided to go into the party.

"I hate her so much" I mumble to myself. I felt far more self conscious now, then I did as I looked in the mirror, as I clumsily walked into the humid, loud, and disorienting lighted party. There were underage drinkers everywhere with their red solo cups and the stoners in the darker corner getting a hit of their drug, none of which I approve of. I unconsciously brush back a stray auburn curl behind my ear as I made my way to a table with some seemingly innocent punch. I wasnt sure to trust it so I grabbed a cup and made my way to the kitchen, as I was making my cup of water I couldnt help but notice the group of teens playing a game of beer pong.

'Ugh. I wish I could have stayed home and finished my book, it was gett-' my thoughts were interrupted by some stranger knocking me to the ground. I let out a 'omph' as I felt said person land on me, I noticed that my water now covered the stranger, myself, the floor, and a few unlucky party goers. I start to help myself up when I got back onto my shaky legs I reached for the person, who I now named John Smith for the moment, and tried to help him up as I noticed he seemed to be unconscious. "Uh... What should I do?" I mumbled to myself again, "You know people might think your insane for talking to yourself," a deep voice said.

I turned to have my eyes meet a cute boy that seemed around my age. He had hair as black as sin, a nice tan, and eyes that were like molten gold. I stood dumbfounded for what seemed like ages til I figuratively knocked some sense into myself "Most of these people wont even remember tonight, much less an crazy looking girl speaking to herself" I fold my arms across my chest and cocked my eyebrow and put on a small smirk.

''Are you sure? Because you look very memorable" his amber eyes grew a playful look as he leaned on the kitchen island, which made the light throw a hauntingly handsome shadow across his handsome face. I tried to keep a calm facade but on the inside I was freaking out 'Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.' I made a pose similar to him as I leaned on the counter matching him pose for pose "Im positive," I gave him, or at least what I hope was, a flirty smile. I reached my hand over the counter ''Im Ryver, you are?" slowly his large hand moved over the counter "The names Joseph" as his hand practically swallowed mine in our handshake I felt a delightful prickle of electricity in my palm that slowly made its way up my arm.

After he pulled his hand away he came around the counter and I was able to properly see him. Joseph was tall. Like really tall, I would guess he was around 6'3''. He was wearing a pair of dark brown leather boots that covered up the bottom of his, warm brown, straight-legged pants. He wore a rich red, wool, sweater that showed off his thick muscles. He is more handsome up close, I got a better look at his insanely man-like jaw line, firm looking lips, angled nose, and his daunting amber eyes. I felt my fingers twitch as I felt the urge to run my hands into his luscious hair. 'Yum. I approve' internally I was drooling and again I had to smack myself into the real world again. We talked inside for a few minutes. "You want to go out back? It is a bit packed in here" he said in an alluring tone. I nod "Sure, lead the way" I felt my eyes widen a fraction as he reached to hold my hand, the same delightful prickle made its way up my arm.

'Must be so he wont loose me. It must be because im the only other person able to speak full sentences here.' I think to myself, making a cushion for the heartbreak that is soon to come. We made our way through the crowds of people to reach a sliding glass door that led to the backyard. There weren't as many people back here but a bit more than I would like, people were in the pool some were laying on some of the lawn chairs making out with, what I would guess, is their perfect stranger, as Joseph was mine at the moment. We find a lawn chair that was unoccupied and shared the seat. We talked, for about 2 hours, about random things from our favorite music to politics (I know weird right?). "What are you doing here, you dont really seem like the partying type," he says "I can ask you the same question, but you can either blame, Chloe, my friend or thank her. Whichever you think would be more deserving. I leaned back on my arms as he spoke "Eh... I guess you can say the same for me. I would thank her by the way" he gave me a lopsided smile. I reached my hand up and giggled behind it "Birds of a feather flock together." I gave him a smile and continued "Oh really now, who would I have to thank for bringing you here. If you weren't here now I would still be talking aloud about what to do with John Smith back there" I brushed back some of my hair as I gave him my undivided attention.

"You might not know him, were kinda from out of town" he rubbed the back of his neck. "I kinda guessed you were from out of town, you dont really have an accent. But, it doesnt hurt to know his name doesnt it?" I said with a sly smile even though I know I more than likely wouldnt know who he was talking about. "His name is-" he was interrupted by someone calling my name. A very drunk someone. I look over my shoulder to see my best friend being carried in the arms of a man that looked a bit to old for a teenage party. "What in the world." I looked back at Joseph and a sad smile "I guess this is my time to go. She is as irresponsible as a toddler when she drinks. It was really nice to meet you Joseph, sorry we didnt get to talk much longer" I started to get up as he reached for my hand "I want to see you again"

The tingling started again and I couldnt help but say "Sure" We exchanged numbers and I said "See ya" I waved back with a smile as I bounded towards my friend.

"I can handle it here" I said with a smile "You sure? Shes pretty drunk" was the strangers reply. "Yea, I have been handling her like this for a while now." He set the talk, drunk, blonde that I call my best friend on her unsteady feet as I removed my heels and went back to my average height of 5'4''. I put one of her arms over my shoulder thanked the stranger and looked back to say a final greeting to Joseph, except he wasnt there. I shrugged and started through the crowd of partyers and finally made it out with a minimum injury of having my feet stepped on multiple times.

"You know I love you, right..?" said the drunk blonde "Yep. And you know that you are going to have a killer headache in the morning, right? When you do dont get mad at me for taking my vengeance" I said with a laugh. "Ugh. Your a little bitch" her words were slurring more and more, thankfully my car was fairly close. As I made my way across the cleanly cut lawn I couldnt help but feel like eyes were on me. I stopped and looked around and came to the conclusion that I was just being paranoid, I shook my head and continued to carry the drunken blonde.

"God your getting heavy." I mumbled to her as we reached Sylvia. I propped my friend against the driver door as I looked through my clutch purse for my keys. When I finally found the darned things I could see the slight sight of amber clouds in the distance but it still wasn't enough for me to see the buttons on the unlock mechanism. I first hit the alarm button which momentarily caused Chloe to jump out of her stupor, I laughed and was able to click the unlock button. "Come on stupid" I tugged her to the backseat of my car, I set her in and buckled the seat belt, "safety first" I mumble. When I shut the car door and turned I jumped, nearly 10 inches from my face was a man. I reached a shaking hand to my chest to try and calm my frightened heart "H-hello?" I questioned. He continued to look at me, thats when I noticed his bright red colored iris'. I took a breath of air as I leaned back towards the car, with the intent of protecting my inebriated friend from the frightening stranger. "W-what do yo-you want" I mentally smacked myself for a third time that night, this time for showing a weak front.

"A snack" he spoke and gave a devilish smirk "A sweet, little snack" I remembered the heels that are still located in my right hand, I was ready to defend myself from this creep. "I d-dont think I ha-have what you w-want" I kept up with the stuttering act as I took a better hold on the heels. "Oh im sure you do" he started to reach his hand towards my throat as he was leaning in I started to make my move. My hand swung the heels and they hit him on his skull, which was supposed to knock him out. You can guess that with my luck, of course it didnt, if anything it made him get a look of pure joy, which would be fucking creepy for any one. I soon rose my leg up to kick him in the gonads but his hand caught my leg with a grip that I know I would never be able to break. I felt adrenaline start to pump itself into my burning veins as I started to think of what do to. "Tsk tsk. You will only make it worse for you and more pleasurable for me," he shook his head as though he was scolding a child and moved himself closer towards me. As soon as he got within inches of my neck, and when I started praying for a quick death, suddenly he was gone and all that was left was a quick blast of air. I didnt know what happened and stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds until I started to look around and didnt see anyone but felt that presence again.

I didnt want to press my luck so I quickly jumped into the car, locked the doors, and threw my shoes and purse into the passenger seat. With shaking hand I tried to crank my car but I just couldnt get the key into the ignition. I felt my eyes start to sting and tried to gain an assessment of what just happened as I leaned back in my seat. I looked over my shoulder to check on Chloe and she was blissfully sleeping unaware or what might have just happened moments ago. I took a few breaths and grabbed a hold of my steering wheel and lightly smacked my head on it "This is just a bad dream. A horrible nightmare thats all." I mumbled to myself to reassure myself that I was foolish for thinking what happened just now was real. I was able to calm down enough to crank my car, as I was pulling out of the parking lot I caught something glimmering in the corner of my eye and looked towards the forest edge to see a wolf.

'How odd... I never knew that there were wolves here' I shook my head and soon started on my way home towards the warm and inviting sunrise.

* * *

**End of chapter 1 **

**Oh and if you couldnt tell most of the main characters are going to be around the ages of 20-25 [Ryver (On another note its pronounced River) would be 21, Chloe will be 22, Joseph will be 24]**

**So tell me what you think! Should I continue? Should I kill it with fire? I get my best inspiration when I stay up all night and write at 3 am sooo yeaaaaa**

**-Thanks, GoddessLyndseyLove**


End file.
